Scorpion: The Legacy
by LongLiveI
Summary: Scorpion is a hell spawn bent on wrath and vengeance, with little known of his life before his fatal death. He was a man with a love for his family, and honored as a Shirai Ryu ninja. When a shadey sorcerer name Quan Chi pays him a visit, Scorpion finds himself in the lands of Outworld, building his legacy as a true blooded warrior.
1. The Legacy

Osaka, Japan. Night had fallen and the winds howled heavily. Through the trees dashed three figures moving toward a small town. Within this town was an escape convict who had taken refuge inside. A bounty was on his head for numerous murders and rapes. That night he was celebrating with a group of men he recruited into a band of convicts at a local bar. As they drank and partied, three geisha entertainers were dancing on stage.

The three figures in the trees were Shirai Ryu assassin. They race through the trees silently and swiftly. As they came to the town, they remained in the tree tops, planning their attack. The lead assassin gave the order and the three split up, scouting through the town unheard and unseen.

The men watch lustfully as the women dance. The main convict had his eye on one in particular. He chugged the whole cup of alcohol in his hand and watched her closely. He then got a refill and tossed it onto the geisha's dress, acting as if it was an accident. Embarrass, she step down and went into the restroom to clean herself up. The convict followed her.

The three assassins scouted, and the leader found their target. He threw an iron star rapped in paper into the sky that flared for a short second alerting the other two assassins. As the other two were on their way, the lead assassin made his move.

The geisha was in the restroom washing up when the man came in behind her and locked the door. As he walk over to her, the woman ran into the stall. Before she could lock it, the man pried the door open and snatched her out by her hair.

"I love a woman who puts up a fight," he said.

He through her face into the mirror, cracking it and cutting her face a bit. The woman then got up and made a run for the door. The man grab her by her leg and dragged her back across the floor.

"Where are you going sweat heart. I thought you liked me," he said.

"Please, somebody help!" she screamed out.

The man then hoped on top of her and put his hand around her mouth.

"Don't fight, your only going to make it worse than its gonna be," he told her.

As she began to cry, horrific screams came from the other side of the door. Sounds of struggling and pleading wailed from outside of the bathroom. The man than got off the woman.

"Don't move or I'll kill you afterward," he warned her.

She watched as he walked over to the door. The man took out his pocket knife and unlocked the bathroom door. All of a sudden, something pierce threw the door, hitting him directly in his chest. It was a spear connected to a chain. He looked back at the geisha as blood began to spill from the corners of his mouth. He was then snatched through the door like a rag doll, screaming to the top of his lungs. The woman sat up horrified of the sudden events, yet she sat quietly hoping what got him didn't come for her. After a minute of soul numbing screams, dead silence surfaced. The woman continued to sit silently. The body of the man was tossed into the bathroom decapitated. This broke the woman's silence as she screamed from the site of the headless body.

The three assassin raced from the town with there prize in hand. They returned to their hidden village. As they entered, they made sure that they didn't leave any tracks and that they had not been followed. The lead assassin then place the head in a bag and signaled for the other two to report in to their Hokage. He then went to his home. Before going in, be placed the severed head inside a bush outside and removed his mask while also placing a kimono over his uniform. As he walked in, his wife was sitting on the floor running her fingers through their son's hair who was asleep in her lap. He notice the cold bowl of rice awaiting him. He picked up two chop sticks, grabbed the bowl of rice, and sat in front of his wife.

"He asked about you all day Hanzo," she said still playing in her son's hair.

"I figured he would," he said taking a bite of the cold rice.

"He needs you around more," she told him.

He didn't respond seeing that this was not going to be a easy discussion. He only took another small bite of his rice and sat quietly.

"Hanzo, don't ignore me," she pleaded.

"What do you want me to say Kana," he responded, "I have to provide for all three of us. The Shirai Ryu is the only way I can do that."

"Is that the example you want to set for Jubei. He wants nothing more than to be like his father."

"What is wrong with that," he said a bit angreliy, and quietly so he wouldn't wake his son.

"Nothing, but I'd rather it be Hanzo Hasashi rather than Scorpion," she explained.

At that moment three knocks came from the door, it was code that Scorpion was needed. He sat still as if to ignore the knocks and stared his wife deeply into her eyes. Although he grew tired of this conversation, he knew she had a point. He loves that his son admires his profession, yet he wanted Jubei to have nothing to do with the Shirai Ryu.

"I understand what you are saying Kana, but Jubei will choose his on path in life as I did. We will discuss this matter later. I must go."

Scorpion sat the bowl of rice back in its place and left his wife sitting on the floor. As he walked outside, he met with the other to assassins that were with him on the mission.

"The Hokage wishes to see you," they reported.

Scorpion removed the kimono, revealing his uniform and place his mask over his face. He took the bag out of the bushes and left to follow his orders with the other two behind him. As they entered the Hokage's dojo, he and a Shogun were awaiting them. They sat on the floor and the Hokage was smoking while holding a scroll. Scorpion and the other two ninjas took a knee with one fist to the floor and their heads bowed.

"Do you have what you were sent for," asked the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage," Scorpion said swiftly out of respect.

"Well," he said indicating for Scorpion to show proof.

Scorpion took the head from the bag and held it up by the hair. Blood dripped onto the floor as he held it.

"Is this the man you sent them for," the Hokage as the Shogun.

"Indeed it is. Your assassins are impressive," the Shogun confirmed and then complimented.

The Shogun stood up and grabbed the head from Scorpion. He then placed a small bag of gold coins in each ninjas hand and then proceed to walk out of the dojo. The other three ninja stayed in their position waiting to be dismissed.

"You may leave," said the Hokage waving his hand.

The ninja stood up and turned to leave.

"Scorpion, stay. I must speak with you. The rest of you leave," he commanded.

As the other two walked out, Scorpion turned back and assumed his previous position out of respect for the Hokage. The Hokage opened the scroll to look at it, and then finally look up at Scorpion.

"You may sit," he offered.

Scorpion sat down and place his full attention on the Hokage. He removed his mask and sat patiently, wondering what the Hokage needed with him. The Hokage close the scroll and then signaled for a man to come in. He was balded, with greyish white skin, and markings all over his body. The aura he gave off gave Scorpion chills. He walked over and stood next to the Hokage, who was still sitting. Scorpion's first glance at the man made him uncomfortable and suspicious. The Hokage handed the man the scroll and stood up signaling for Scorpion to rise. Scorpion also stood, but place both hands behind his back.

"Is this the one," asked the man looking Scorpion over.

"Yes, the finest ninja produced by the Shirai Ryu," replied the Hokage.

"So your the great Scorpion. I've heard rumors," he complimented.

"Rumors are fake, I am real," Scorpion replied with distrust in his voice.

The Hokage stared heavily at Scorpion as if to say show respect. Although Scorpion felt as if he owed this man nothing, he had to respect his Hokage. A short moment of silent ran before the man spoke again.

"My name is Quan Chi," the man stated, "I've come seeking your serves."

"Just give me the name, I will find him myself," Scorpion asked.

"No, no my friend. You seem to have the wrong idea," started Quan Chi, "What I want you to kill is something you've never seen before. Something not of this world."

"What are you talking about," asked Scorpion suspiciously.

"I wish to hire you, but this is no ordinary job. It requires you to travel to an unholy land," replied Quan Chi.

"Unholy?" questioned Scorpion.

"Yes. If you wish to take me up on my offer you will bring this scroll to me at the location provided," said Quan Chi handing Scorpion the scroll, "Arrive an hour before midnight. I so hope you show, and remember that only you can see the true meaning in the words."

Scorpion held the scroll and felt as if evil surrounded it. Holding the scroll made his skin crawl and his blood cold. All of a sudden another ninja ran inside frantically and out of breath.

"Please excuse my intrusion Hokage, but Lin Kuei warriors have been spotted coming this way," he said.

"What! Alert the men to reinforce our defense and then gather a small squad to guide the women and children out of the village. Escort them to our safe haven," commanded the Hokage, "Scorpion, we shall continue this matter later, they need you."

"Yes Hokage," he complied.

Scorpion place the scroll on the back of his sash, put on his mask, and race out the dojo. Shirai Ryu ninjas were grabbing their weapons, and women and children were taken from their homes and rushed to safety. As Scorpion was running he saw his family being escorted from their home.

"Honzo!" she yelled out to him.

"Get them to safety, the Lin Kuei has been spotted!" Scorpion yelled to the ninja guiding them out of their home.

As Scorpion and the others were racing to the sound of combat, a loud bang followed by an explosion sent a shock wave that knock them off their feet. As the flames engulfed the houses and the trees, Lin Kuei warriors emerged through the flames and in front of them was a familiar face. Seeing him, Scorpion realized that they were in for a battle.

"Sektor," he said with hatred.


	2. Rival Clans

The Lin Kuei stood tall, facing their bitter rivals. Scorpion and the other Shirai Ryu drew their weapons as the battle was about to begin. Scorpion and Sektor stood in front of their respective clan, staring viciously at one another.

"How did you find us!" demanded Scorpion.

Sektor did not respond, only stepping to the side. From the mass of warriors, the Shogun that hired him had step out, took off the armor, and revealed himself to be, in fact, a Lin Kuei spy. Scorpion was enraged by the site of him that his blood boiled.

"Your dead! Your all dead!" Scorpion screamed out in rage.

With the scroll following out of his sash, Scorpion rushed toward the Lin Kuei. The rest of his men followed suit. The Lin Kuei warriors, in return, charged back as Sektor stood in the same spot with his arms crossed as they ran past him. A sea of blue and yellow uniforms were racing towards each other. As the first couple of Lin Kuei warrirors got to Scorpion, he easily laid waste to them, hacking threw their bodies with his swords. Scorpion's main target was Sektor. As he rushed toward him, Sektor put a smirk on his face. The battle was bloody as Lin Kuei warriors and Shirai Ryu ninjas did battle.

"Your mine Lin Kuei scum!" Scorpion screamed at Sektor.

"You pathetic fool!" Sektor screamed back, charging at Scorpion.

Scorpion swung his swords viciously, but Sektor managed to dodge them untouched. Sektor, in returned, fired a rocket from his fist. Scorpion leaned to the side, avoiding it. The rocket then flew through the air and crashed into a group fighting, sending them flying into the air. Scorpion stayed on the attack and managed to get a cut across Sektor's face. Sektor backed away and wiped the blood onto his hand.

"You will pay with your life," Sektor grunted.

Scorpion charged him again. Sektor ducked under his sword slash, kicked the sword out of his right hand, and clocked Scorpion in the jaw. The hit hurt, but Scorpion's adrenalin was too high for him to feel it's full effect. Scorpion shrugged himself off, and went at Sektor with one sword in hand. Sektor dodge the blade by maneuvering behind him, but Scorpion back kick him in the face before he could counter. Sektor fell to the ground. Seeing his rival down, Scorpion flipped his blade upside down in his hand, leap in the air, and went to stab Sektor in the chest. Sektor saw this coming and rolled out of the way, and as Scorpion came down his blade dug deep into the ground and got stuck. Sektor fired his flame thrower from his fist, forcing Scorpion to leave his remaining blade in the ground. Scorpion then threw his spear, that glided threw the flames, and came only an inch away from Sektors right eye. Sektor flinched, thinking the blade was going to pierce his eye, causing him to turn off his flame thrower. Scorpion raced towards him and batted his knee into Sektor's mouth. Seeing that he had rocked his opponent, Scorpion then began to hit him was hard right and left hooks until he fell to the ground. As Scorpion was going to finish him with his spear, Sektor activated a device that cause him to digitally disappear. He reappeared behind Scorpion and put him in a coke hold and turned him to watch the battle between their clans.

"You see that," Sektor whispered in his ear as he struggled to get loose, "Your clan is weak in pathetic. That is why we are going to annihilate you, because no one rivals the Lin Kuei."

Scorpion watched as his men fought bravely, but were beginning to fall to the Lin Kuei warriors. His village was in ruins and his home was in flames. An evil grin had appeared on Sektor's face. His partner Cyrax had slipped through the ensuing battle and captured their Hokage. Scorpion watched as his Hokage was beheaded. Cyrax then held his head in the air in let out a war cry. Scorpion's felt a new level of rage grow within himself.

"Looks like we have what we came for," Sektor said, delighted at the site of the murder of the Shirai Ryu's Hokage.

Sektor let Scorpion go and pushed him to the ground. Scorpion quickly hopped up to fight Sektor again, but he was gone. Sektor digially appeared standing on a branch with Cyrax appearing a second later with their Hokage's head in his hand.

"Another time Scorpion! Another time," Sektor yelled from the trees.

Sektor and Cyrax then disappeared. Scorpion quickly picked up his swords and ran to help his clan members, seeing that the Lin Kuei foot soldiers were there only to cause havoc and kill. Scorpion joined in he fight, killing as many Lin Kuei warriors as he could. Shirai Ryu archers began to fire down from the roof tops, picking off the Lin Kuei warriors and giving the rest of their clan a chance on the ground. Soon the few Lin Kuei warriors that were left fled, but not before leaving the village in turmoil. Scorpion and the rest of the ninja ran back to join their families as they were somewhat victorious. Scorpion took off his mask and ran through the crowd searching for his wife and son.

"Kana! Jubei! Kana!" he yelled, moving through the crowd.

"Hanzo!" a voice replied.

"Kana! Kana!" Scorpion yelled out reconizing his wife's voice.

Scorpion found them and hugged them both tightly, disregarding that he was getting blood all over them. He was so relieved to seem them alive. He then pulled away from them as he had to gather the Shirai Ryu ninjas.

"I'll be back," he told his wife.

As the sun began to rise, Scorpion gathered the men and began helping put relocation plans in place. They went back into the village to gather what they could and started preparing to move to another location. Scorpion walked among the remains of his home, which had turned to ash. Happy memories of his family began flashing through his head and he began to wonder if the life of an assassin was truly worth putting his wife and son in danger. As he was reminiscing, Scorpion saw the scroll that had drop out of his sash in a pile of ruble. He picked it up wondering why it didn't burn. He suddenly remembered the deal that Quan Chi offered him.

"What is that Hanzo?" said a voice.

Scorpion turn around to see that his wife had followed him.

"Kana, what are doing here, your were suppose to stay with the others," Scorpion replied.

"I came to see if there was any food. Jubei hasn't eaten in a while," she said.

Scorpion's heart dropped as he had just now realized that everything he work for had gone up in smoke and his family was homeless. He pulled Kana into his arms and fought back his tears.

"I love you and Jubei with all my heart," he began to whisper in her ear, "But I must go."

"No," she said pulling away from him, "We lost everything Hanzo, we need you."

"Please, don't argue with me," Scorpion said softly, " I will return and when I do I will build a new life for all three of us. I promise."

Tears began to run down his wife's cheeks, but she realized what he was trying to say. She kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Say goodbye to your son before you go," she said rapping her arms around him, "And you better come back Hanzo. I don't know what I would do without you."

Scorpion walked his wife back to where the rest of the Shirai Ryu clan was. After giving his wife as much food as he could find, he said his goodbyes and began packing his gear. The clan had pack everything they could and left to settle somewhere else. Scorpion watched as they traveled, particularly eying his wife and son as they walked among them.

"I promise I'll be back," he mumble to himself, "I promise."


	3. The Journey Begins

Scorpion set out to reach the destination that Quan Chi drew onto the scroll. He climbed mountains and cross small rivers. It almost took him a weeks worth of time to get there, but Scorpion found it. Although it was a heavily wooded area, there was an old, demonic looking temple that was covered in weeds and moss. It was close to midnight and there sat Quan Chi awaiting him on the steps of the temple, as if he knew he would come. Scorpion approached him.

"Ah, Scorpion. As I expected," said Quan Chi.

"I've come to provide my serves," Scorpion replied, taking a knee.

"Indeed," said Quan Chi still sitting on the steps.

"How much will you be paying upon completion?" ask Scorpion, hoping it was a large sum.

"Nothing if you fail," answered Quan Chi.

"I never fail," replied Scorpion feeling disrespected.

"But I expect you to," Quan Chi said standing up on the steps with his arms crossed.

"Do not waste my time," Scorpion said bitterly while standing up and then pointed at him, "or you will become the job."

"Your words do not scare me," Quan Chi said, challenging back.

"I know the sounds of battle does," Scorpion mocked remembering that he was no where to be found during the fight with the Lin Kuei.

"Interfering in your altercation is not in my best interest. Besides, you handle it yourself quite well with out me."

"Your beginning to annoy me. Do you want me to do this or not?" Scorpion asked angrily, but keeping calm realizing he need the money.

"It depends on you Scorpion. Your about to attempt something no ordinary man has ever done."

"I'm no ordinary man."

"Very well then," Quan Chi replied with a smile, "Follow me."

Quan Chi walked up the temple steps and Scorpion followed. Inside the temple was eery. Scorpion could hear small voices and his skin began to crawl. There was symbols and images he had never seen before. As they went further in, Quan Chi lit a torch as it grew dark. They finally came to the main room. Quan Chi use his torch to set fire to the one on the wall. This cause a chain reaction that lit all the torches to light the whole room. Dead ahead, on the wall, was what looked like a door that was sealed in a strange pattern.

"What you are about to see may shock you," warned Quan Chi, "So be prepared."

Scorpion felt Quan Chi was exaggerating, but brace himself for what was to come. Quan Chi walked over to the door and got on his knees samurai style. He closed his eyes and began to mumble something. Scorpion stood back, anxious to see what was going to happen. As Quan Chi continue to mumble words, he got louder, and as he did the door's patterns began to shift. Scorpion was baffled by this as he watched. Quan Chi got even louder with his enchantments and the doors patterns began to shift faster. He open his eyes and raise his arms as the door completed the pattern and now had a straight line in the middle. Magical energy began to flow around Quan Chi's hand and he blasted it towards the door.

"Open!" Quan Chi yelled, but the door remain sealed.

"Open to me!"Quan Chi yelled louder.

The energy he was blasting at the door began to pry open. Scorpion could not believe his eyes. He had seen a lot of strange things, but nothing like this. The door was almost open as Quan Chi continue to force it open with his power. The door finally open completely and behind it was a watery mirror image that gave view into another world. Quan Chi cease to used his power and began to catch his breath. After a short second, he look back at Scorpion with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you?" asked Scorpion.

Quan Chi stood up and faced him. Scorpion's heart began to race as he now realized that Quan Chi possessed great power.

"I am a sorcerer," replied Quan Chi.

"A sorcerer?"

"Yes. They do exist, among other things."

"If you are a sorcerer, why did you seek my serves."

"Just like you claim you were no ordinary man, I am not an ordinary sorcerer. Although I am capable of many things, there are somethings that I am unable to do. I needed a mortal for the tasks I had to have done, and that is why I sought your assistance. Through that gateway lies the start of your mission. That is, if you are still willing to journey beyond what you believe to be reality."

Scorpion thought for a second as he was soaking in the situation. Although he felt that it was crazy to follow through with this, he remember he had to do this for his family. He thought of a request for Quan Chi.

"If I am able to complete this, I want my family to live among the wealthy. Far away were they can live safely," he requested.

"What of yourself," replied Quan Chi.

"I belong to the Shirai Ryu. There is nothing beyond that for me," he replied.

"Very well, but only if you succeed."

Scorpion nodded in agreement. Quan Chi then turned and walked through to the other side. Although he was nervous, Scorpion followed.

As they pass through, an immediate stench of death rushed Scorpion's nose. He could feel an evil presence surround him. The sky was purplish grey and the trees were dead from the root up. The ground was without grass and had plenty of dead bodies lying across it. The dead bodies were deteriorating and looked as if they were dressed as old century peasants with spears and swords sticking out of them. As Scorpion was disgusted, Quan Chi breathed in the air as if it was without smell. He almost felt as if he were home.

"Welcome to the realm of Outworld," Quan Chi announced.

"Outworld?"

"Yes. If you haven't realize, we are no longer on earth."

Scorpion did not understand this, but felt as if the less he knew the better off.

"What am I suppose to do here?" questioned Scorpion.

"Here you will begin your training," Quan Chi answered.

"Training? You said nothing about training," Scorpion said with surprised and angry.

"I do apologize, it must have slipped my mind," said Quan Chi sarcastically.

"I didn't agree to this and you know!"

"Fine, then go back," Quan Chi said.

Scorpion turn around, but the portal was gone. Scorpion looked around frantically, but he couldn't locate it.

"Looking for something?"

"I refuse to do this, take me back to my world and find yourself someone else to play your game sorcerer," Scorpion demanded.

"I gave you a chance to turn back Scorpion. Once you cross over the deal was sealed. The only way your going to get back is to do as I ask you to," replied Quan Chi.

Scorpion was enraged by his words, drew one of his swords, and rushed him. As he was about to slash Quan Chi, he disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now, now," said Quan Chi reappearing behind him, "There is no need for violence."

"Take me back Quan Chi, I'm done with you," Scorpion demanded, pointing his sword at him.

"Like I said before, the only way your going back is if you complete what I tell you to."

Realizing he was in no position to make demands, Scorpion unwillingly gave in to Quan Chi's demands. He then put his sword away.

"Were do I start," he asked.

"The scroll will guide you. I will be watching from afar, but let it be known that I will not interfere in the obstacles I have set in place for you. They are for you to conquer to prepare you for my true mission. Be warned that danger lurks at every turn."

"If I fail?" Scorpion asked.

"Your death is your failure," Quan Chi said opening a portal behind himself and stepping backwards through it as it closed.

Scorpion despised being stuck in this situation, but had no choice but to play by the rules if he wanted to get back and see his family. He took out the scroll, and to his surprise when he open it, the writing had changed and had a map with instructions. Reading it, Scorpion put it away and set out to begin the quest Quan Chi set for him.

As Scorpion was doing as Quan Chi requested, Quan Chi had gone to the Netherrealm, a dark and evil place were the condemned souls went to perish. He had enter a room to meet with his master, Shinnok, who was awaiting his return.

"Have you set the plan in motion?" Shinnok asked.

"Yes Lord Shinnok. I have found a promising warrior who could possibly be of use to us," Quan Chi replied, bowing before him.

"Has he begun the quest of retrieving the amulet?"

"No my Lord."

"Why not!"

"I have put plans in place to prove if he is truly capable of such a mission. Only time will tell if he is the one we need," Quan Chi replied swiftly.

"Fine. When will your little game be over?"

"It will take quite sometime my lord, but today his journey begins."


	4. The Horde

Outworld seemed like a dark version of Earth to Scorpion. It was grim looking, and gave off a feeling of hopelessness and depression. During his short travel, the scroll lead Scorpion into a poor small village. Although this was not the set destination, he decided to stop for food and supplies for his journey. There were wooden houses, and people pushing wagons and fishing in a small stream. As he walked through, many of the people he saw were human. They all seemed to cower at the site of him. Finally he was approached by an elderly man.

"I know he has sent you to collect our payments, but please. We need more time," he said.

"No one has sent me, not here at least," Scorpion replied.

"Aren't you one of the emperor's men?"

"Is your emperor bald and a conniving sorcerer?" Scorpion asked, still bitter at Quan Chi.

"No, I don't suppose," answered the old man.

"Then no."

The elderly man suddenly looked relieved.

"What brings you to our village?"

"I need food, supplies, and maybe a place to rest."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much," suddenly the old man was cut off by screams.

"The tarkatans, the tarkatans are here. Run for your lives!"

The screams sent the villagers scattering. The old man and other villagers rushed pass Scorpion, leaving him standing in the middle of the dirt road. Scorpion drew one of his swords as he heard numerous, hideous sounds. The old man noticed that Scorpion was still standing in the same spot and ran back. A young girl, at least in her late teens, with a bow and arrows on her back ran after the old man frantically.

"We must go, the tarkatans will eat you alive," the old man pleaded.

"I run from nothing," Scorpion respond, awaiting what was coming.

"You must be a fool, they are the emperor's personal human hounds. They will eat your flesh and use your bone to pick their teeth!"

"Leave him be! If he wants to die, let him," said the girl grabbing the old man.

A small horde of tarkatans ransacked the village. Those who couldn't escape were caught, and their flesh was eaten. Some laid on the ground, screaming as the tarkatans chewed on their limbs. Scorpion saw this and was disgusted and horrified. He had seen nothing like them. They resemble humans, but had hideous facial features. Their eyes were pitch black, they had the nose of a canine, and long, sharp teeth. As they raided the village, one charged at Scorpion. Although the young girl was pulling him, the old man looked back at him. When the tarkatan reached him, Scorpion skillfully decapitated him with one slice across its neck. The old man's eyes widen from this sight.

The other tarkatans stop what they were doing and stared at their fallen brother. They then set their sights on Scorpion, who stood wielding the bloody blade. The tarkatans sprung blades from their forearms and screamed violently at Scorpion. They all rushed him, with some still feeding on the villagers. As a pack of them were coming, Scorpion readied himself. The old man and girl watched from a safe distance. Scorpion slung his spear, piercing and hooking the middle one.

"Come hear," he yelled snatching the tarkatan off it's feet toward him.

As he was pulling, Scorpion reversed around and threw him back towards the other oncoming beasts, knocking a bunch of them down. Another one hopped from the roof top behind him. He turn and started blocking its slashes with his sword. He stabbed it in the stomach, and pullout, slashing another that was approaching from behind throat. More were coming and he drew his other sword from his back, now wielding both of them. The villagers began to take notice as he was about to single handily take on the tarkatan horde.

The first one to meet him in combat got both its arms slashed off. The second managed to get a cut across Scorpion's right leg, but was split in half at the waste. He flipped his right sword upside down and threw it at another approaching tarkatan, stabbing it in the eye. As it screamed, Scorpion cut it's head off and grabbed the handle of his sword. He slung the head off of his sword, hitting another tarkatan in the face. Another tarkatan rushed him. As it attacked high, Scorpion went low, slashing off it's legs. Scorpion was holding his own against them, but one managed to grab him from behind and bit deeply into his left shoulder.

"Ah!" Scorpion yelled in pain.

As the tarkatan was trying to sink its teeth deeper, it suddenly released its grasp. An arrow struck it in the back and it turn to see the girl holding her bow. Enraged, Scorpion spun in a 360 with his blade, slashing the tarkatan across it's head, separating it at the mouth. As the top flew off, it's tongue flapped up and down with blood spewing in the air. As his own blood began to stain his uniform, Scorpion stood panting, eyeing the rest of the tarkatans as if to say whose next.

Although he was out numbered and injured, the remaining tarkatans decided flee. After they left Scorpion fell to a knee, using one of his swords to hold him up. The old man and the young girl ran to his aide while the rest of the villagers stayed where they where until the tarkatans were out of sight. The old man help Scorpion to his feet. The bite on his shoulder caused him to lose a lot of blood rapidly.

"In all my years," said the old man helping Scorpion up, "I have never seen a man run off a horde of tarkatans before."

Scorpion began panting harder as his vision was fading and it became harder to breathe. He had sustained many injuries before, but nothing of this caliber. The girl tried to remove his mask, but Scorpion turned his head from her.

"Please, if you don't remove your mask you won't be able to breathe properly," she said.

Scorpion stared deeply into the girls eyes. Suddenly the girl looked like his wife. The hallucination allowed Scorpion to relax for a short second.

"Kana," he said as he passed out.


End file.
